<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by MalecAcid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410779">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid'>MalecAcid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aromantic, Aromantic spectrum, Canon Trans Character, Cupioromantic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I have no idea, I wrote this at a reasonable time, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Why Did I Write This?, actually though, emotions are hard let me project my angst onto this little gremlin, matteo is cupioromantic in this because projection, this is a projection fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecAcid/pseuds/MalecAcid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's because you don't know. In broken, I'm selfish. I can't... I can't give you what you deserve." He said, tears tracking down his cheeks. </p><p>David sighed, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Matteo, you have to tell me what's going on. I love you." Matteo shot up, shaking off David's hand in the process. </p><p>"Don't you see?! That's the problem!" He said, looking frustrated as David stared at him, slightly hurt. </p><p>~^~</p><p>David's a little confused, and Matteo's a little hurt, but they help each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is definitely a self-projection fic and in not sorry. </p><p>Cupioromantic: Does not feel romantic attraction but wants a romantic relationship.</p><p>Edit: I don't identify as cupio anymore! (Just aro now KFKSKDK) I'm keeping this fic up though and the fact that I don't identify as cupio anymore does not make my experience and projection while writing this any less valid!! Okay that is all kdkskdkskv</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matteo wasn't telling him something. </p><p>David quickly noted this as they were lying in bed, cuddled up with Matteo facing the wall, a small frown on his face, thinking. David had thought that six months into their relationship would bring him some kind of understanding of Matteos mannerisms,  but as he saw him, back against David's chest, a small frown on his face and body stiff, David found himself at a loss. </p><p>David shifted them, attempting to turn Matteos body around so that they were facing each other. As they layed there, hands between each other's chests, legs tangled together, Matteos gaze still would not meet David's. </p><p>He sighed and tapped Matteos hip, hoping to bring his eyes to David's owned, but only received a hesitant hum in return. He withdrew his hand and sighed again before speaking. </p><p>"Teo." He said,  and got no response. "Teo, what's wrong?" Matteo flinched and shook his head, but did not speak. </p><p>"I know somethings wrong, you can tell me, if you want." David said, bit wanting to push Matteo into a state of quiet he was hard to get back from. Matteo shook his head harder before finally speaking. </p><p>"I would tell you, but, you'll hate me." He curled into himself, heels of his hands pressing against his eyes. </p><p>David shook his head and grabbed Matteos wrists lightly, taking then from his face to see that his eyes were still closed. </p><p>"Hey, I could never hate you." He said, and Matteo shook his head harshly. "I'm serious Teo, hating you is impossible." He pressed his hands to his face again. </p><p>"No you don't... you don't understand. I'm... I'm broken." He said, pressing his hands to his eyes even harder while David shook his head vehemently. </p><p>"No. No, you're not broken." Matteo nodded his head and David shook his own. "Matteo, hey, you're not broken." </p><p>Matteo groaned in frustration at the lack of David's understanding and took his hands from his eyes to look up at him. "You don't understand. I'm... different. Selfish. I'm selfish." He said wetly, tears begining to leak from his eyes. "I shouldn't have kept this from you. I'm selfish. I'm being selfish. You should... you should leave me. Leave me behind."</p><p>David gaped at him while Matteo pressed his hands to his eyes once again, his breathing heavy. "I don't understand. I would never think you were selfish Matteo, ever." He said, and Matteo chuckled, but without humor. "I'm serious Teo."</p><p>"It's because you don't know. In broken, I'm selfish. I can't... I can't give you what you deserve." He said, tears tracking down his cheeks. </p><p>David sighed, and placed a hand on his cheek. "Matteo, you have to tell me what's going on. I love you." Matteo shot up, shaking off David's hand in the process. </p><p>"Don't you see?! That's the problem!" He said, looking frustrated as David stared at him, slightly hurt. </p><p>When Matteo noticed the hurt look on David's face, he sighed and rested his head on his hands, staring at the wall as he spoke. "I... I'm sorry. That not what I mean, I just..." He trailed off, looking ashamed, and David pressed a tentative hand on his back, urging him to continue. "You deserve someone who can love you. The right way." He said, and David looked at him, confused, and Matteo sighed, frustrated tears running down his cheeks. </p><p>"I... I'm selfish for being  with you. I can't, I'm not like other people. I'm broken. Abnormal." He said, glancing to the floor before looking back up at David. </p><p>"I don't understand Teo. Just tell me." He said and Matteo sighed heavily, and thumped his fist against his forehead a few times before replying. </p><p>"I can't." He said brokenly, and David's heart shattered. "I can't because you'll hate me. And it's selfish of me, because I deserve to be hated. I'm broken." He said again, the tears dripping down his cheeks to the bed below them silently. </p><p>David sighed. "Teo, please tell me. I'm trying to understand but I can't if you don't tell me. Talk to me. You're not broken or selfish. No matter what you say, that's never going to change." He said, and Matteo looked up to him, eyes shining with years, before his gaze returned back to the floor, a determined sigh escaping his lips. </p><p>"Okay, I..." He trailed off, and sighed again, steadying himself. "I'm cupioromantic." A heavy tear fell down his cheek as he explained. "I love you, but I can't..." He trailed off again, a distressed noise leaving his lips. "I can't love you the way you love me. And I hate myself for it. I just want to be normal... I love being with you, I love going on dates, kissing, being in a relationship, but I'm broken. I can't love you romantically, David. And it's killing me, I know I'm being selfish I just..." He stopped, looking up at David who still looked confused. </p><p>David withdrew his hand. "So you don't, you don't love me?" He said, a hurt look on his face. </p><p>Matteo panicked, grabbing David's hand and pulling it to his chest. "No! I mean, yes! I love you, I just can't... I'm broken and I don't know how to fix it. I'm trying David I'm so sorry for being selfish. You can," He gasped for breath as he cried even harder. "You can leave. I'm... I'm sorry." </p><p>David stood, and went to Matteo, wrapping him in a hug and let him cry. He dug his hands into Matteos hair as he thought about the words that were just said to him. He had questions, but he knew that they could be solved by a quick Google search later, or just asking Matteo later that night. </p><p>He took a step back when Matteo stopped crying and held his face in his hands, looking at him seriously as he spoke. </p><p>"There is nothing wrong with you. You're not broken, or selfish. I love you, you love me, we love being together. It's okay, Teo, you're not broken, I promise." He said, and Matteo just had to pull him in for a kiss, holding him close as tears continued to slide down his cheeks as their forheads pressed together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>